


prussia x reader x romano

by xroxyx5 (Tony_M67)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, How Do I Tag, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_M67/pseuds/xroxyx5
Summary: Something short and nice, with a little bit of spice
Relationships: S.Italy/Prussia/Reader, prussia/reader/romano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	prussia x reader x romano

You stand at your locker and thought about how you look when you noticed that someone was behind you it was no one other than your bestie Gilbert. He looked at you  
"Are you checking if you look awesome enough for me?"  
You giggled about this. "Hey Name you want to meet after school and play some awesome videogames?" You nodded in agreement. After that you two got your books and went to your next classes.  
*TiMeSkIp to afterschool*  
After school you waited in front of the school for Gilbert you were happy that you could spend time with your crush. Yeah you had a crush on that Prussian guy, and you want to confess to him today. When you saw him waving at you ,you smiled and waved back. You two made your way to his home, were he is living with his little brother Ludwig. You two went into the house and sat down on the couch. You thought if you should confess now but then you thought now or never.  
"Gilbert can I tell him something?"  
"Ja,...sure what is it?"  
"I mean we're friends for a while now and I wanted to say.......... love you"  
"What?"  
"You heard me"  
"I'm sorry but I don't love you"  
With that your world has broken down. Your heart broke into thousand of pieces.  
"I'm sorry for loving you so much..." And with that you ran away. You ran to your house up in your room and cried your eyes out. Your longtime crush hates you. You wanted to stay in your room and never get out of it. When your phone suddenly peeped, you looked up and saw it was a message from Gilbert. You don't wanted to look in it you threw your phone away and decided to go out. After this you must get out so you went to your favorite park and sat down there. You always loved it there when it's dark outside you could always look at the beautiful stars. You looked at the stars and said to yourself  
"Hey name the life go's on you can always look at the sky and say it looks beautiful"  
So you closed your eyes and cried a little. You lost your best friend because you fell in love with him. Stupid love. Suddenly a hand was on your shoulder. You looked and saw up whose hand could that be it was Gilbert?  
"Why are you here?"  
"Zhe awesome me just wanted to get some fresh air I didn't know you would be here."  
"I think I will go now good evening"  
With that you walked away till someone grabbed your hand. You looked and it was Gilbert.  
"What do you want from me"  
"I wanted to apologize for hurting your feelings"  
"It's to late so let me go"  
"No not until you accept my apology"  
"I do you're happy now and now let me go"  
You wished that he would hold you back and asked you to stay but he just let go of your arm and you walked away from him. When you walked you heard someone yelling your name and you saw it was Lovino.  
"Hey Lovino what are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same."  
"I was here to realize that Gilbert hates me"  
"… how could-a he hate you he is-a your bestie?"  
You just looked at him and smiled.  
"You really want to know?"  
"Si don't-a play-a stupid!"  
"Ok but only if you don't tell anyone."  
He nodded.  
"Ok I told him that I love him and he said he doesn't and I ran out, because I was so hurt and..."  
You began to cry.  
He took your hand and took you to a park bench where you sat down.  
"He just don't know what he will miss"  
You looked up and saw a blushing Lovino.  
"What do you mean? Does that mean..."  
You were suddenly cut off by a pair of lips.  
"You are beautiful don't-a ever let anyone say otherwise-a ok?"  
You blushed when he said that.  
"That means you..."  
"Yeah I kind-a love you...will you be my girlfriend?"  
You nodded.  
And while you two were on your way home someone else grabbed your hand. Please don't be Gilbert you though,but then it was really him.  
"Give her back to zhe awesome me!"  
"Why should-a I you broke her heart"  
"Can you guys please stop."  
"No not until you say you want to come with zhe awesome me."  
"Why should I?"  
"...that doesn't matter now, but you should not go around with this mafia guy."  
"Only because I'm-a from south Italy doesn't mean I'm a mafia guy"  
You wanted to stop them but they just keeped on fighting.  
"STOP IT OR I WILL GO!"  
After that they were quiet.  
"Ok first Gilbert why do you want me all of sudden? And second Lovino I don't want that you fight and get hurt."  
"One moment that means you and Lovino?"  
"Yeah so stop-a running after her!"  
"Why should I she is my best friend!"  
Yeah only friends it hurts even more when he said that again.  
"Name would you like to go with me or-a with that bastard?"  
"Hey don't call me bastard,bastard!"  
"I don't know to be honest."  
"What?"  
"I said I don't know!"  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
"That means I don't know with who I will go and stop fighting!"  
You looked with tearful eyes at them and waited till they got quiet.  
"....I can't go with anyone of you"  
"But why????"  
"I must think about it so I'm out now,good night guys!"  
"Good night Bella"  
"Good night madel"  
*Timeskip tomorrow*  
You walked into school and the first thing you saw were Lovino and Gilbert.  
"Please no"  
"Ciao Name!"  
"Hallo Name!"  
"Hey guys."  
"Are you free after school Bella?"  
"No not today it's friday it's our movie night!"  
"Gilbert is right today is movie night."  
"Ok then call-a me when you are home"  
Then Lovino kissed you, you could tell Gilbert was jealous of him and even more when he saw you kissing back.  
*Pov change to Gilbert*  
Gilbert's thoughts ran wild "Why was she kissing him she can she loves me, but why is she with this guy and not with me...man I sound so jealous! It can't be that I suddenly feel for her stop thinking that! Scheisse!" I went over to Name tapped her and took deep breath.  
"Name when would you like to come over?"  
"As always why?"  
"Doesn't matter see you later..."  
I walked to my friends Antonio and it Francis and told them about the thing with Name.  
"You know you fell in love with 'er."  
"No I can't she's just my best friend since ever."  
"But remember you never picked up any other chicas."  
"_…I must say 'e is right."  
"I can't have a crush on her she is just a friend nozhing else!"  
"When you say so little lovebird..."  
"Stop zhat Frenchy!"  
When I was trying to talk me out of this Name came.  
"Hey Gilbert I just wanted to ask if I should bring any sweets or something else."  
"Take what you like..."  
"Gilbert? Everything alright?"  
"Ja I was just a bit in my thoughts,sorry."  
"Ok so see you then!"  
"Yeah... see you! "  
So she went away. "I must stop her!"  
"Gilbert stop it Name won't listen if you tell her now,tell her when you two are alone."  
"Na gut."  
*Timeskip after school*  
"I hope Antonio is right about telling her or I will kill this spainard!."  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
"Come in!"  
"Gilbert where are you?"  
"Kitchen wait in zhe living room!"  
Suddenly when I thought about it, that I want to confess,I felt like every power left me.  
But I walked in the living room with two glasses and some bowls for the sweets.  
When I looked at Name I had the feeling that I can't tell her, but something inside of me tolds me otherwise.  
"Name?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What movie do you want to watch?"  
"Let's watch deep blue see!"  
"Ok I will get zhe DVD."  
I walked out of the room and went to get zhe movie after zhe movie I will tell her!  
When I got zhe DVD I went back to Name and put zhe DVD in and sat down next to her.  
*timeskip to in the middle of the move Pov change back*  
Suddenly a shark came and you grabbed scared Gilbert's arm.  
"Everytzhing alright? Do you want to watch anozher movie?"  
"Sorry I just shrieked because the shark was suddenly there."  
"Oh ok."  
After a the rest of the movie you two decided to play some videogames.  
"Hey Name can I ask you somezhing?"  
"Yeah what is it?"  
"Promise me to answer this honest!"  
"I will."  
"Do you really love Lovino?"  
"I think I do but why?"  
"I just wanted to know."  
"Are you sure?"  
Then Gilbert suddenly kissed you. You couldn't hold back your emotions and kissed back.  
"Name do you want to be my awesome girlfriend?"  
"But I'm with Lovino."  
"Break up."  
Then you took out your phone and called Lovino to come over a few minutes later he was there.  
"Hey Bella what's-a wrong?"  
"Lovino please don't be mad ok? Promise!"  
"Ok I won't-a be mad."  
"I'msorrybutIwanttobreakup"  
Then Lovino looked at you and said "It's because of this bastard am I right? I knew when I do that he will come and get you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It was my plan to help you getting him."  
"Thank you!"  
Then Lovino went away and you went to Gilbert.  
"What did he said?"  
"He said it was his plan to help me."  
"Really, I knew it!"  
"What?"  
"Forget it. You know what? Ich liebe dich!"  
"I love you to!"


End file.
